In prior art linked heliostats including an array of reflectors, the linkages used to aim the plurality of reflectors merely approximate the ideal motion needed to focus parallel rays from the sun to a common focus or were partially or completely independently driven by a plurality of actuators. There is therefore a need for a heliostat array linkage capable of dynamically orienting the plurality of reflectors and precisely focusing the incident sunlight on a single focus using a simple, rigid mechanical coupling device actuated by as few as one or two actuators.